Typically, objects such as containers, are routinely oriented, positioned, transported and stored in trays or pallets. However, where the container, such as a solution container, does not have stable dimensions, i.e., the dimensions shifts or changes with the movement of the solution contained therein, handling of the solution container in a pallet assembly becomes unwieldy. The handling problem is particularly acute when the container is to be stored and transported in automated handling equipment. In an automatic handling system, solution containers inserted into pallets are conveyed, turned, diverted, stopped, started, lifted and lowered. All of these movements would serve to tip the solution container if it does not fit snugly into the pallet.
One such attempt to solve the aforementioned problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,444,326 by Baker et. al. in which articles such as cans, buckets and drums are stored securely on a platform with a plurality of hold down straps consisting of an elongated flat strip having a key hole keeper slot formed in its upper end and having a integral threaded rod formed in its lower end. However, the shortcoming of this arrangement is that unstable containers, such as plastic bottles and the like, would not fit securely in the platform during automated handling. Moreover, other shortcomings of the prior art teaching of Baker are that it only restricts lateral movement or sliding of the articles contained thereon and relies only on gravity (container weight) to prevent accidental tipping.